Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a package structure, and particularly relates to a package structure of a chip.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, electronic products are all developed toward a trend of lightweight and miniaturization. Taking microphones as an example, micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) sensors have been widely applied in such domain. The conventional microphone includes a MEMS sensor, a driving chip used for driving the MEMS sensor and a circuit board used for carrying the MEMS sensor and the driving chip. Besides a conductive layer and a dielectric layer, the circuit board further has a plurality of conductive vias, and the driving chip in the microphone is generally electrically connected to the conductive vias.
In the conventional technique, a manufacturer may first manufacture a sensing device and the circuit board used for carrying electronic devices. Then, the sensing device is packaged on the circuit board to form a sensing device package structure. However, such method is not only time-consuming and labor-consuming, but also an overall thickness of the sensing device package structure is not easy to be decreased. Therefore, how to ameliorate the existing sensing device package structure is one of the targets to be achieved by related practitioners.